beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minugahana/MESSAGE TO EVERYONE ON THIS WIKI
To all Creators, Mods, Admins and Editors on this Wiki. I have been holding off on addressing these issues for a while now, partly due to my aversion to conflict and mostly due to my fear of being unfairly punished. However, after the removal of another page I tirelessly worked on (with mass reverts being made to relevant information on other pages), I felt the need to say something. Now, as most of you have gauged from the paragraph above, this isn't the first time this has happened to me. Since I began contributing to this wiki, I have noticed that fairly large portions of my content will be removed without any prior warning or explanation. I am never given a chance to copy the information somewhere else nor am I given a chance to plead my case before a moderator reverts it or deletes it. Reverts aren't as bad but the removal of pages is a different story. Do you know how frustrating it is for me, after spending hours researching, translating (I don't even speak Japanese) and compiling information for a page, someone just deletes it a few hours later? Unlike most of the information on here, I did not retrieve it from "World Beyblade" and while they seem to be the most trusted source of information on here, they are also a website created by fans for fans. Their information isn't any better than mine or any other editor on this wiki who actually does research. Something I noticed on this wiki is that all users who aren't in power, especially new users, are frequently discriminated against. Anything they contribute is either quickly reverted or pages they have created have quickly been deleted. Some are fair, but others have made me question the amount of power given to moderators. I admit that large changes to information can be suspicious since we all know trolls, spammers, bot accounts etc. exist. So, instead of reverting/deleting everything that doesn't fit your definition of "truth", regardless of whether you've actually looked at the changes or not, a more robust moderating system should be implemented. For example, major changes in content or structuring goes through a few different people before a final verdict is reached. While I understand that there is a lot of traffic on this wiki and you can't keep track of it all, an easy fix for the problem is relegating moderators to different sections of the wiki; preferably ones they have the most knowledge about. Another option is, if you don't want to hand out admin privileges to a bunch of people, work with the Editors that spend a lot of time on here and they can keep an eye on things where moderators can't. I've noticed some of them doing that anyway. There is some weird form of bureaucracy in play here and because of that, those in power act like God. Most of you don't add anything new to the wiki but feel the need to punish and antagonise the people who have actually been productive. Maybe you should take a look at these pages every once in a while (https://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages). Don't forget that editors are the backbone of this wiki, especially those who have been putting their time into overhauling the sections of the wiki long since neglected. This place should be an informative and welcoming environment for all Beyblade fans but if you keep treating it's users the way you do, it ceases to be that. Now, go ahead and block me. I'm pretty sure that's the most "productive" thing you'll do today I will not be returning to this wiki after today. Category:Blog posts